My Little Pony Will Of Fire (Full Throttle)
by DragonDan2453
Summary: Full Throttle is about how Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight go through a magical mirror to chase after a unicorn named Nitro, who stole the Elements of Harmony. Flareon and Twilight soon discover they entered a world where they became humans. Flareon must put the petal to the metal and defeat Nitro and his crew in underground street races to win back the Elements of Harmony.
1. The Night Thief

Prologue  
The Night Thief

It was a calm and peaceful night in Ponyville. Not a single pony was awake. The streets were empty and barren, except for one hooded figure that was darting from house to house, trying hard not to be seen. It wasn't before long he finally made it to his destination, Golden Oak Library. He cautiously opened the door and went inside. He then slowly walked across the room and approached the case where the Elements of Harmony were kept safely inside. The pony noticed the case was held tight by a steel lock, but that didn't faze him one bit. The pony then reached up and pulled back his hood reveling a horn. This pony was actually a unicorn. The unicorn activated his magic and quietly broke the lock handle. After he put the broken lock on the floor, the unicorn reached into his cloak and pulled out a brown sack. He then put the Elements of Harmony into his sack one by one. After the case was completely cleaned out, the unicorn put the sack containing the Elements of Harmony onto his back and went back outside. Now that the first part of his mission was finished, the unicorn began to ran as fast as he could and left the town of Ponyville. After nearly three hours of nonstop running, the hooded unicorn finally arrived at Canterlot. However, he noticed that the entrance into the capital was guarded by two royal guards. After the unicorn made a noise to make one of the guards come near the bush he was hiding in, the unicorn managed to knock out the royal guard. After the other royal guard decided to check on his comrade, the unicorn was able to knock him out too. Now that the entrance to Canterlot was unguarded, the unicorn quickly entered the city and made his way quietly through the streets. Eventually, the hooded unicorn was able to successfully make it all the way to the castle. However, this was where the true challenge began as the castle was filled with guards roaming around everywhere. If he accidentally bumped into one, there was no way he would be able to escape without being caught. Luckily for him, the unicorn managed to avoid running into any guards. A few minutes later, he made it to a room. He quietly opened the door and went inside. What was standing before him was none other than a tall elegant mirror. "So...this is where that old hag was keeping it," the unicorn muttered mischievously. He then grabbed his cloak and tossed it to the side of the room. This unicorn had a white coat with a black mane and tail. His cutie mark was a set of pipes with blue flames blowing out of them. He slowly approached the mirror and moved right his hoof towards it. Amazingly, his hoof went into the mirror, like it was made out of water. He quickly pulled it back out and smiled. The unicorn then took off his sack and opened it. He reached in and pulled out a piece of paper that had writing on it. Just looking at what was written made him chuckle. He then tossed it carelessly behind him. After he put the sack on his back, the unicorn jumped into the mirror head-first and disappeared. The next day, at Golden Oak Library, Flareon woke up to another morning. After he fed Chibiterasu and Owlowiscious, Flareon went downstairs. What he saw completely froze him in fear. The Elements of Harmony were gone.

"Twilight?! Twilight!" Flareon yelled in a panic state, "Come down here!"

"What's wrong Flareon?" Twilight muttered as she rubbed her eye trying to wake up.

"Look!" Flareon yelled at the empty case, "The Elements of Harmony are gone!" Immediately, Twilight began to realize the danger of the current situation at hand.

"Oh no!" Twilight exclaimed, "Who could've done this?" It wasn't long before Spike came running downstairs with a letter in his claws and they immediately began to read it. The letter was from Princess Celestia telling Flareon and Twilight to come to Canterlot ASAP.

"Spike...tell Solana when she wakes up that we went to Canterlot," Twilight said as she put the letter on the coffee table, "We'll be back later." She then turned to Flareon. "Let's go."

"Are you sure you're ready to fly all the way to Canterlot?" Flareon asked concerned, "You only started to learn how to fly a couple of days ago. The long flight could cause your wings to hurt."

"Don't worry," Twilight replied as she put her right hoof softly on his shoulder while giving him a reassuring smile, "I'm ready. After all...I do have a great husband for a teacher you know." Soon after, Flareon and Twilight waved goodbye to Spike and went outside. They quickly flew into the air and made haste for Canterlot to speak with Princess Celestia. Thirty minutes later, they finally made it to Canterlot and flew over to the castle. As they were walking through the hall to the room where Celestia was, the royal guards stood firm when Flareon and Twilight walked past them.

"Hail Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight!" they shouted proudly. In response, Flareon smiled and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I still haven't gotten used to that yet," he said. Shortly after, they went inside a room where some royal guards were talking to Princess Celestia. Near them was a beautiful mirror. When Celestia spotted Flareon and Twilight, she immediately dismissed the guards and went over to them.

"Thank goodness you two are here," Celestia said. They could tell that she was very stressed and tired.

"Princess Celestia...someone stole the Elements of Harmony!" Twilight exclaimed. For some reason, Princess Celestia didn't seem surprised at all.

"Yes...I know," Celestia replied, "I got reports from some of my guards that someone infiltrated Canterlot. It seemed that the culprit knocked out two royal guards near the city entrance. Luckily, they were left unharmed, just knocked unconscious. From what I know, the culprit's trail ends in his room. They must have gone into that magical mirror."

"Wait...magical mirror?" Twilight asked puzzled, "When did you get a magical mirror?"

"I bought it at a flea market in Fillydelphia last week," Celestia replied somewhat proudly, "I got it at a pretty good deal. It only cost about 15 gold coins. Apparently, this mirror is actually a portal that leads to another world."

"What world?" Flareon asked, "Hold on...you're telling me you bought a mirror that leads to another world at a flea market? For just 15 gold coins? Seriously...you've got to be kidding me. Does anyone else find this impossible to believe?"

"Um...I actually have no idea what world this mirror leads to," Celestia replied embarrassed, "The guy who sold it to me simply said it lead to another world. That's it." Sadly for Flareon, his other question was never answered. Just then Princess Luna came into the room. "Sister...have you learned anything from that note?"

"I'm sorry, but none of this make sense to me," Luna replied. She then turned to Flareon and Twilight. "Maybe one of you can figure out who stole the Elements of Harmony from this message the culprit left behind." Once Luna gave them the note, Twilight used her magic to hold it before her and Flareon.

"I have stole your precious Elements of Harmony and gone into the mirror," Flareon read. He then looked at the bottom where another message was. "Catch me if you can Angel." After he was done reading the note, Flareon noticed that Twilight was fidgeting nervously as if something was bothering her.

"Twilight...do you know who wrote this?" Flareon asked. In response, Twilight let out a deep sigh.

"His name is Nitro and he's a unicorn," Twilight replied, "Also...Nitro's my ex-boyfriend. He used to call me his Guardian Angel."

"Wait...what?! Ex-boyfriend?!" Flareon exclaimed shell-shocked, "Why was I never informed about this guy Nitro? When was the last time you two met? Are you still seeing him?" Twilight pretended not to hear him. He then turned to Princess Celestia, who also seemed as if she knew who Nitro was. "Who the heck is this Nitro guy anyway?"

"Nitro used to be part of my royal guard," Celestia stated, "He was the vice-captain ranked under Shining Armor at the time. Nitro suddenly resigned shortly after you and Twilight were married. I never heard from or saw him ever again after he quit."

"Me and Nitro were very close. I loved him and he loved me, but...Nitro had this dark side that I came to fear and that's why we broke up," Twilight said as the memories of Nitro were painfully starting to return, "It all began back when I was in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns twenty years ago." Twilight started to tell everyone about the unicorn named Nitro and her past relationship with him.


	2. My Guardian Angel

Chapter 1  
My Guardian Angel

It was another sunny day in Canterlot. Twilight Sparkle, a young filly that is Princess Celestia's prized pupil, it at her school for gifted unicorns. "Can anyone tell me the six Elements of Harmony?" the teacher asked. Immediately, Twilight raised her right hoof high in the air.

"Oh oh Me! Pick me!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Yes Twilight?" the teacher replied.

"Magic, loyalty, generosity, laughter, kindness, and honesty," Twilight said as if she knew it by heart.

"Very good Twilight. I see that studying of yours is paying off. Keep up the good work," the teacher said with a smile. As Twilight smiled back she saw out of the comer of her eye some students whispering and laughing while looking at her. In response, Twilight lowered her head and didn't speak another word. Once school was over, Twilight was walking home while reading a book, when suddenly, three colts surrounded her. The leader of the group approached Twilight.

"Well look who it is...the know-it-all egghead," the pony laughed, "You think you're all high and mighty just because you're the teacher's pet." Twilight tried to walk past him, but the pony blocked her path. He then knocked the book Twilight was levitating onto the ground and picked it back up. "What's this? The History of the Elemental Warriors? You actually read this garbage?"

"Give that back!" Twilight yelled as she tried to jump up and grab it. Unfortunately, the pony kept lifting it up, out of her reach.

"Toss it to me!" the other pony yelled. He then threw it to his friend. Not long after, Twilight was chasing the book around in a circle as the three colts laughed at her. Suddenly, Twilight began to break down in tears.

"Aw...the little baby is crying," the pony leader chuckled, "What's the matter baby? Want your book back? Then say you're an egghead! Say it!"

"No!" Twilight yelled as tears fell down her face.

"Egghead! Egghead! Egghead!" the three colts chanted together. Just as Twilight was about to give up hope, a pony suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Leave her alone!" the unicorn yelled as he rammed into the leader, knocking the pony back and forcing him to release his hold on Twilight's book. As it fell to the ground, Twilight looked up and saw a young colt smiling at her. "Hey...are you ok?" Twilight quickly began to blush and found herself unable to speak.

"You jerk," the pony muttered angrily as he rubbed his sore behind, "What's your deal Nitro? Why are you sticking up for that brat?"

"If you three clowns know what's good for you, you'll leave now or else," Nitro replied in a serious tone. Seeing as how this unicorn meant business, the three colts decided it was best to retreat. Nitro was one colt you didn't want to mess with and they knew it just wasn't worth it anyway.

"Come on guys," the pony leader muttered, "Let's get out of here." Once they left, Nitro turned around to face Twilight, who was carefully wiping the dust of her book. She then put it inside her school bag.

"Um...thanks," Twilight said as she stood up.

"The name's Nitro. My dream is to become one of Princess Celestia's royal guards," he replied with a smile, "Don't worry Twilight, as long as we're together, those jerks won't bother you anymore." In response, Twilight began to blush.

"Together? You and me?" Twilight asked embarrassed, "Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yep," Nitro replied, "I...um...actually have a really big crush on you." Twilight didn't know how to respond and let out a soft giggle as her face turned bright red. "Twilight...I'll call you Angel. You'll be my Guardian Angel protecting me forever." Soon after, Nitro decided to walk Twilight back to her house. A couple of minutes later, they made it to Twilight's house. After he kissed Twilight on the cheek, Nitro waved goodbye to her and went back home. Immediately, Twilight rushed inside her house and saw her parents and her brother Shining Armor, along with her faithful assistant Spike, in the kitchen preparing lunch.

"Mom! Dad! Big bro! Spike!" Twilight exclaimed happily, "Guess what? I have a boyfriend! His name's Nitro! He's like the coolest pony ever! He even protected me from the bullies!"

"Whoa! Calm down Twilight!" her dad replied, "Wait...bullies? Don't tell me they were picking on you again. Looks like I'm going to need to have a talk with their parents."

"It's ok dad," Twilight said, "Nitro will make sure they don't pick on me again."

"You have a boyfriend? That's great Twilight," her mom said as she smiled. Twilight then helped Spike set up the plates on the table in preparation for the food. Later on, once Twilight was finished with her studies, she got into bed and said goodnight to Spike. Twilight put her head down on her pillow and fell peacefully asleep. As the years went by, Twilight started to realize something dark about Nitro. He never seemed to want Twilight to have any other new friends except for him. Whenever Twilight would ask why, Nitro would tell her that other ponies couldn't be trusted and that they would just end up hurting her. He also didn't care for Twilight's assistant Spike. Furthermore, Nitro absolutely despised him thinking that a dragon shouldn't be allowed to live in Canterlot, or any other pony town for that matter. Nitro kept telling Twilight that Spike belonged with the other dragons, but she refused to send Spike away. The once loving bond that Twilight and Nitro shared became twisted and corrupted to the point where she avoided talking to him. Also, Nitro was becoming more and more possessive of Twilight trying to control everything in her life. That all came to a crashing halt during one afternoon. Fast forward ten years later, Twilight is now a mare in her seventeen's and Princess Celestia's full-time apprentice. Nitro is now an official royal guard, aka the vice-captain ranked under Shining Armor, who became the captain. Twilight was in her room writing down some notes, while Spike was bringing her books she requested. Nitro, in full royal guard armor, is seen entering the room.

"Hey there Twilight," Nitro said while avoiding looking at Spike, "I found this wicked spot near the top of the castle that has an amazing view of the city. I want to show it to you. Let's go...just you and me. Also, I have a special surprise for you."

"Sorry Nitro...I can't," Twilight replied, "I still have to finished writing this stuff down for Princess Celestia." Unfortunately, Nitro wasn't about to take no for answer as he walked up to Twilight and grabbed her left hoof tightly.

"I said let's go," Nitro muttered angrily. Sensing that Twilight was in danger, Spike heroically grabbed on to Nitro's flank with his claws.

"Leave her alone you big jerk!" Spike yelled as he tried to pull Nitro away from Twilight. As the three began to struggle, Nitro reared back his hoof and hit Spike hard in the face, knocking him back. Twilight immediately ran over to Spike's aid. As she was tending to her injured assistant, Twilight turned her head to face Nitro, who didn't seem at all feel sorry for what he just did. It was almost like Nitro hit Spike on purpose.

"I'm sorry Twilight," Nitro muttered with a faint smirk, "I didn't mean to hit him." At that moment, Twilight felt a rush of anger erupt from inside her. She then got up and stood face-to-face with Nitro.

"That's the final straw Nitro!" Twilight yelled, "I'm sick and tired of how you constantly treat Spike like he's some sort of monster. So what he's a dragon? Who cares? He's my amazing assistant and best friend, something that you clearly don't want me to have! Every time I met a pony that wanted to be my friend, you forced them away just because you thought they would hurt or betray me. What happened to you Nitro? You used to be so sweet and kind. Now you're a rude possessive egotistical jerk! I'm sorry, but this ends now...we're through...this relationship is over." In response, Nitro was absolutely shell-shocked. However, the shock quickly wore off and turned to furious rage.

"Oh ok...I see what's going on," Nitro replied as he stepped back a few steps in disgust, "So...you and that dragon have a thing going on. I should've figured you two were going out behind my back."

"It's not like that Nitro," Twilight muttered.

"Don't you dare lie to me you ungrateful little brat!" Nitro yelled, "After everything I've done for you. After all those times I protected you. After all those times I stuck my neck out for you and you're just going to act like it never happened." He then looked down at the ground not wanting to make eye contact with Twilight. "Well then...you won't ever happen to worry about me anymore because I'm never coming back...ever!" Nitro quickly turned around and stormed out of the room. A few seconds later, Nitro suddenly stopped in a hallway and took something out of his bag. It was a black box. He slowly opened it revealing a sparkling white diamond ring. It turns out Nitro was planning to take Twilight up to the highest point in the castle to propose to her. He then turned to his right and tossed the box into a nearby garbage can. "If anyone dares to marry you Twilight, I swear I will make that pony pay," Nitro muttered as he continued on his way. From that moment on, Twilight never did see the unicorn named Nitro again.


	3. A Whole New World

Chapter 2  
A Whole New World

Once Twilight was finished telling everyone the story about her past with Nitro, it took Twilight a couple of minutes to calm down. Flareon knew it must have been hard for her to recall all those painful memories and hugged Twilight. In response, she quickly thanked him. "Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight, I herby give permission to chase after Nitro. Your mission is to bring back the Elements of Harmony, and if possible, Nitro himself," Prince Celestia said with hesitation, "Be careful you two. There's no telling what kind of world that magical mirror leads to."

"Good luck," Luna said, "I'll send word to Spike and your friends telling them about what's going on." Once Flareon and Twilight said their goodbyes to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, they turned to their left to stand directly in front of the mirror and walked up to it.

"You ready?" Flareon asked.

"Yeah," Twilight replied as she grabbed his right hoof and held it tight, "As long as I'm with you, I'm not afraid." In response, Flareon smiled at her and then turned to face the mirror. They quickly jumped together into the mirror and disappeared. Not a moment later, they tumbled out of the mirror, and landed hard on concrete. As Flareon reached up to rub his throbbing head, he suddenly noticed something that made his heart skip a beat. When Flareon looked down at his hooves, he saw that they were actually humans hands. Flareon then began to look around at his body and saw that he was wearing a flame design button shirt with a white shirt underneath and a gold medallion necklace around his neck. He was wearing jeans and tennis shoes. There was no doubt about it. Flareon had become a human again. It was nearly impossible for him to contain his excitement.

"Oh my god!" Flareon exclaimed as he happily flexed his fingers, "I'm a human again! Twilight! Look at this!" When Flareon turned to face Twilight, his jaw dropped and he suddenly lost the ability to speak. In the wake of all his excitement, Flareon forgot that if he was now a human, that meant Twilight was too. "Wow," Flareon muttered as he was completely transfixed on Twilight. Wow was an understatement as she was beyond hot as a human. Twilight was wearing a beautiful designer shirt that was open around her neck and shoulders revealing two black bra straps. She was wearing a skirt with a star design, similar to her cutie mark, on the right side. Underneath her skirt she was wearing designer pants along with shoes. However, that was not the part Flareon was transfixed on. You see, being in a world filled with horses, it's been a long time since Flareon has seen a human girl. A very long time. He just found himself unable to stop staring at her huge breasts that had to be at least D sized.

"So...this is what a human looks like," Twilight said as she continued to investigate her clothes and body. Twilight then looked up at Flareon and noticed he had a strange vacant stare on his face. "Um...are you ok?" Immediately, Flareon snapped out of his trance.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine!" an embarrassed Flareon exclaimed awkwardly trying hard to stop staring at her breasts, "I...uh...think I'll take a look around. Stay here." As Flareon got up, he looked around and noticed they were in some sort of alleyway. Also, it was now dark outside even though it was morning when they went into the mirror. As he got closer to the end of the alleyway, Flareon began to hear the sounds of engines revving and loud music playing. He cautiously peaked around the corner of a building and saw a huge array of souped-up cars and young people gathered on the street. He quickly began to search for a human that looked like Nitro. "Where are you Nitro? You've got to be here somewhere." As he was busy searching for Nitro, Flareon heard Twilight speak in a soft voice from behind him.

"Hey Flareon," Twilight asked, "What are these?" What happened next caught Flareon completely off guard. When he turned around, Flareon saw Twilight holding her shirt up, revealing her large breasts. If it wasn't for the fact she was wearing a bra, Flareon probably would've fainted on the spot. Instead, he started to have a nosebleed. "Flareon! Your nose is bleeding!" Flareon however, didn't seem to notice the blood dripping from his noise. It wasn't until then he was somehow able to snap himself out of his trance.

"Twilight!" Flareon yelled as his face was burning bright red, "Would you please put your shirt back down!" In response, an embarrassed Twilight blushed as she realized she had done something she shouldn't have.

"I'm sorry," Twilight replied. It took a while for Flareon's heart rate to return to normal. He then quickly wiped the blood from his nose.

"Look...I really don't have time to explain the parts of the female human body," Flareon said in a serious tone. Once Twilight apologized for her actions, Flareon resumed searching for Nitro. Soon after, Flareon spotted someone that looked like the human form of Nitro. He was wearing blacks jeans and a white shirt with blue flames around the bottom of the shirt. He had jet black hair that was spiked in the front. He was sitting on the hood of what seemed to be a white 2014 Nissan GTR. There was no doubt about it. This guy had to be him. Flareon suddenly felt a huge rush of anger boiling up inside of him. "Twilight," Flareon whispered, "I think I found Nitro. Let's go give that stealing thief a piece of our mind." Flareon, with Twilight close behind him, began to make their way to where Nitro was at.


	4. Race Or Go Home

Chapter 3  
Race Or Go Home

When Nitro saw Flareon and Twilight approach him, a mischievous smirk spread across his face. "Well, well, well...look at what we have here," he said as the music suddenly quit playing and everyone stopped what they were doing to gather around where Nitro was. "Flareon and Twilight Sparkle. The prince and princess. What are you guys doing here?"

"You know dam well why we're here Nitro!" Flareon yelled angrily, "Give us back the Elements of Harmony!" Unfortunately, Nitro paid no attention to Flareon's outburst, and set his sights on Twilight instead.

"Hey Twilight...long time, no see," Nitro muttered, "Nice rack by the way." As much as Flareon wanted to punch Nitro in the face, he knew that wasn't going to solve anything. When Twilight whispered to Flareon asking what Nitro meant by nice rack, he told her to ignore him.

"Why are you doing this Nitro?" Twilight asked.

"Why? No reason really. I'm just having a little fun," Nitro replied, "Tell you what though Flareon. If you can beat me in a race, I'll give you back your precious Element of Harmony. No questions asked." He then reached into his pocked and pulled out Twilight's tiara, aka the Element of Magic.

"Fine then! Let's race Nitro!" Flareon yelled. In response, Nitro and the crowd began to laugh. That's when Flareon realized this wasn't going to be an easy task.

"Girls...please come over here," Nitro replied as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, five girls appeared in front of him. Flareon and Twilight couldn't believe their eyes. These five girls perfectly resembled Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. This must have been their pony counterparts from Equestria. Worst of all, they were wearing the Elements of Harmony around their neck. "You see Flareon, if you want to race me, you have to beat all five of my crew members. Then you can challenge me. Each member you defeat in a race, they will hand over their Element of Harmony. That is...if you have the skill to even beat one of them." Just then, the girl that resembled Rainbow Dash walked up to Flareon.

"We're the best crew in Miami," she stated proudly, "There isn't anyone around that can beat us! I doubt some noob like you would even make a decent challenge. I think it would be best if you would just give up now."

"Sorry, that's not gonna happen," Flareon replied in a serious tone, "Those Elements of Harmony belong to Twilight and our friends. Your boss stole them and I'm not going back home without them."

"Suite yourself bud," she replied, "My name's Ren by the way, but you need to beat the others before I consider you worthy of racing me." She then turned around and walked back to her fellow crew members.

"Hold on Flareon...do you even have a car to drive?" Nitro asked as he chuckled, "Think you can beat them on foot? Is that it?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll find something," Flareon replied. Even though Nitro was a complete jerk, he was right about something. If Flareon didn't find a car to drive, he couldn't race Nitro or his crew members. Nitro then pulled two more things out of his pocked and tossed them to Flareon. They were a GPS and a cell phone.

"That GPS will link you to any of our GPS that will allow you to set up a race with us. That cellphone has our numbers on it too. Whenever you want to race, just give us a call, but remember though, you cant race me until you defeat my crew." A few seconds later, Nitro got into his car and drove off. His crew members also got into their cars and followed after their boss. Just as they turned around a corner and disappeared, police sirens were heard echoing in the background. Not a moment later, police cars were seen heading towards their spot.

"It's the cops! Run!" one guy yelled as everyone quickly got into their cars and scattered. The people who didn't have cars got away on foot. Flareon then grabbed Twilight's hand. He noticed she had a panicked look on her face.

"Let's get out of here!" Flareon exclaimed as they turned around and ran down the alleyway where they arrived from. Just as Flareon and Twilight were about to make it out of the alleyway, a cop car suddenly appeared in front of them, completely blocking their escape path. Two female cops were seen getting out of the car. They looked exactly like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Immediately, the police officers pulled out their guns and pointed them directly at Flareon and Twilight.

"Get down on the ground with your hands above your heads!" the taller cop yelled with her gun held steady.

"You two better listen to my sister or else," the shorter cop said, "You don't want to mess with the captain."

"Twilight...it's ok," Flareon muttered as she was shaking with fear, "Just do what they tell you." Soon after, Flareon and Twilight let the two cops put them in handcuffs and were then forced into the police car. Not a moment later, the cop car turned around and headed down a street. It wasn't until then Flareon noticed something important. Something he was overlooking. Flareon then remembered Infinity telling him that in the Human World time was frozen, but in this Human World, time is moving by normally. This was not his Human World. It was the Equestria Human World. The fact that he was seeing people that resembled his friends back in Equestria proved it. When Flareon whispered this to Twilight, she was shocked, but not surprised. However, it wasn't hard for him to realize where they were being taken to. The problem Flareon and Twilight were now facing was how were they going to get out of this dire situation.


	5. An Unexpected Friend

Chapter 4  
An Unexpected Friend

After they arrived at the police station, Flareon and Twilight were immediately forced into a cell. The taller cop resumed to her desk, while the shorter cop went into another room. Flareon noticed the nameplate on the taller cop's desk read 'Captain Celestina'. The other desk, where the younger sister must sit at, had a nameplate on it that read 'Lieutenant Lucia'. As Celestina was typing on her computer, another cop came walking up to her. He then turned to see Flareon and Twilight.

"So Celestina...what did you get this time?" the cop asked.

"Two street racers who tried to run," Celestina replied, "The guys are still chasing after those other racers."

"We weren't racing," Flareon said with grabbing onto the cell bars. In response, Celestina began to laugh.

"That's what they all say," Celestina replied, "You were there with everyone else. Not to mention, you tried to run away. Sorry, but you were caught at the scene of the crime. The more street racers like you two we put behind bars...the better." Just then, Lieutenant Lucia came back into the room.

"Sister...Scott is willing to pay for their bail," Lucia said while pointing towards Flareon and Twilight. Immediately, Celestina stopped typing and stood up.

"What? For these two? What does that he want with them?" Celestina asked, "He's got enough for both?" When Lucia nodded her head, Celestina sighed as she picked up her keys from her desk and walked over to their cell. "You two are very lucky. We don't get a lot of people willing to bail out a couple of street racers. I don't know what Scott sees in you two, but mark my words. If I ever catch you guys racing in my city again, I will make sure you two stay behind these bars permanently." She then unlocked the cell door and led Flareon and Twilight to the main entrance, where Scott waiting for them. This guy was none other than Shining Armor's human counterpart. The strikingly similar color streaks in his hair was an easy giveaway. After Celestina reluctantly walked away, Scott approached them.

"Hey Flareon and Twilight! Do you know how must is cost for me to bail you guys out?" Scott asked.

"Oh sorry," Twilight replied as she couldn't believe she was talking to her older brother, "We'll promise to pay you back somehow." In response, Scott chucked.

"Nah...forget about it," he said nonchalantly, "Although...there is a way you guys can pay me back other than money. Let's go back to my garage." Soon after, they went outside and over to the guest parking lot. Scoot pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and pressed a button. Immediately, a nearby car's lights flashed as it made a beep sound, which was signaling it was now unlocked. As they walked up to it, Flareon was amazed at Scott's car. It was a silver 2013 Corvette ZR1.

"Whoa," Flareon muttered as he admired the car, "Nice car dude."

"Thanks," Scott replied, "You'll have time to admire it all you want later. For now, let's get out of this place. I just can't stand police stations and that's not only because I've been held up here on multiple occasions for street racing." Once Scott helped Twilight get into the back seat, he got into the drivers side, while Flareon got into the passengers side. Soon after, Scott started the engine, which was like music to Flareon ears, and pulled out of the parking lot started to drive down a street. "So...where are you guys from?" Now this was the part Flareon and Twilight had feared. Scott was going to be asking them questions about where they lived and stuff. Flareon and Twilight had to make sure they didn't mention anything about Equestria. There was no way he was going to believe them anyway.

"Uh...Chicago...we're from Chicago," Flareon replied as he blurted out the name of a random city.

"Oh ok. So...what brings you to Miami?" Scott asked.

"We're on vacation," Twilight replied, "Ya know...vacation stuff."

"I see. Just wondering, how long have you guys been married?" Scott asked. Flareon and Twilight were surprised as to how he knew they were married. When she asked Scott how he knew, a smile appeared on his face. "It was just a feeling I had. Seems I was right. So how long have you been married?"

"Eight amazing wonderful years," Flareon replied without hesitation. In response, Twilight grabbed onto his shoulder with a thank you smile on her face.

"Wow...you guys don't seem older than 27. Got married at a young age I see. Ok...enough with the sentimental questions, let's get down to business," Scott said in a serious tone, "That crew Nitro is running, the crew that you just challenged, used to be my crew."

"Wait...you used to be the leader of that crew?!" Flareon exclaimed, "What happened?"

"It all happened not to long ago," Scott replied, "We were hanging out as usual when Nitro suddenly showed up in his car and demanded we race. At first I thought nothing of it and agreed to race him, even though my crew members thought I didn't need to waste my time. The part that caught me off guard was that Nitro wanted a high stakes race where if he won, Nitro would become the new leader of my crew. Seeing as how I was on a hot streak, it might have been my ego that clouded my better judgment, but whatever the case, I carelessly agreed to the outrageous terms and got into my car. As I expected, I quickly gained a huge lead on Nitro, who didn't seem to know how to drive very well. Just I was about to make it down the final stretch, my car suddenly started to lose speed. That's when I saw my car's fuel gauge was on empty. I have no idea how I failed to notice that. In the end, my car stalled, while Nitro easily passed me by and won the race. I tried to tell my crew that Nitro sabotaged me by cutting my car's fuel line, but he didn't even let them speak with me and kept calling me a sore loser. I was forced to return to my job as a mechanic, while Nitro became famous in the underground. I had gone from the best racer in the city to a complete joke in a blink of an eye. My name might be mud now, but I can tell there is just something special about you Flareon. You have a racer's spirit. Something that Nitro clearly doesn't have. I'm going to help you defeat him and my ex-crew." After hearing Scott's story, Flareon and Twilight were left absolutely shocked, but considering it was Nitro who they were dealing with, it didn't seem all that surprising that he was able to cause this much trouble.

"Don't worry Scott," Flareon said confidently, "I promise I'm going to win back your crew along with our Elements of Harmony."

"By the way...what are these Elements of Harmony? You two sure seem set on getting them back," Scott replied.

"They are very special to my wife and our friends," Flareon said, "We can't afford to go back home without them." Not long after, they finally arrived at Scott's garage called 'Canterlot Mechanics'. It was a wide one-story house that had a total of five garage doors. Scott then pressed a button above him and opened the garage door on the far left. Once it was fully up, Scott drive inside and carefully parked his car. After they got out, Flareon and Twilight were amazed at how big the inside of the garage was. There was at least a dozen cars parked inside on the left side with a bunch of car parts stacked on shelves along with multiple tool benches and other stuff you would normally find in a mechanic's garage. On the right side, there was a living area complete with a full-sized kitchen. Also, there was an entertainment area with couches, video game systems, movies, and a huge flat-screen TV. It was indeed a very impressive garage.

"Well Flareon...any car you want, it's yours," Scott said as he put his keys on a key hook with his other sets of car keys. As Flareon was searching around the cars. He was amazed at the cars Scott had in his garage. He had a BMW, Chevy Camaro, Dodge Charger, Mitsubishi Lancer, Nissan Skyline GTR, Toyota Supra, Porsche 911 Turbo, and other fast cars. Just then, Flareon spotted one that was covered by a white sheet.

"Hey Scott! What about this car?" Flareon said as he pointed towards it.

"Oh that?" Scott asked as he walked up to where Flareon was standing, "I just received this car from a friend a couple of days ago. I'm been working on it." He then grabbed the sheet and quickly pulled it off. Flareon couldn't believe his eyes. It was a red 2015 Mustang GT. It was so beautiful that Flareon felt like he was going to faint due to the extreme awesomeness eradiating from the car.

"It's perfect," he muttered as Flareon softly touched the car as if he was sharing an emotional bonding with it.

"This one huh? I have to warn you though Flareon. This car may be fast, but it will punish rookie drivers. You sure you can handle it?" Scott asked.

"Watch me," Flareon replied. In response, Scott burst out laughing.

"If there is anyone that can tame this beast, it's you," Scott said without hesitation. He then looked at the clock, which showed it was now fifteen after midnight. "Well...I think that's about it for today. I'll explain to you the details about my crew tomorrow. For now, let me show you guys to your room. Shortly after, Flareon and Twilight followed Scott to the back of the garage and went through a door, leading to a long hallway. A few doors down, Scott stopped at one. Once he opened it, they went inside. It front of them was a king sized bed, a few dressers, a hanging mirror, and a closet. It was ordinary bedroom. "Sorry about the room. I know it's not perfect, but I don't usually have a lot of guests that stay over, other than my younger sister Tina, her friend Steve, and our parents. Well...see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight." Once Flareon and Twilight told him goodnight, Scott left the room. As Flareon closed the door, he felt Twilight touch his shoulder.

"You know...now that Scott is gone, it's just you and me," Twilight muttered seductively as she pulled Flareon closer to her. Before long, they started kissing. Twilight then moved back a few steps and slowly took off her shirt, leaving just her bra on. "It has been a while since we did this, but I've always wanted to know what it's like for a human." Immediately, Flareon's heart began to race as he quickly took of his necklace, shirts, shoes, and socks, while Twilight took off her shoes, socks, skirt, and pants. Flareon was trying hard not to have a nosebleed while looking at a human girl that was nearly naked in front of him. Twilight slowly moved towards Flareon and started to kiss him again as she put her arms around his back. Her breasts and body were pressing up against his body. Flareon slowly fell back onto the bed with her. Now Twilight was on top of Flareon as they continued to make-out. There was a full moon present outside the bedroom window.


	6. Crew Confidential

Chapter 5  
Crew Confidential

The sun rose as the next morning in Miami finally arrived. Scott was seen opening the door and said, "Hey Flareon! Let's go get you some practice in that Mustang." Scott quickly stopped talking when he saw Flareon and Twilight laying on top of their blanket half-naked. "Yeah...I probably should have knocked first."

"What...Scott?" Flareon muttered as he rubbed his eye and looked at the clock, "It's six in the morning." At that moment, he realized that Twilight was still in her underwear and quickly pulled the blanket over her. Scott couldn't help but laugh as an embarrassed Flareon quickly put on the rest of his clothes.

"Don't worry dude, I won't say anything. You guys are married after all," Scott said as Flareon closed the bedroom door to let Twilight continue sleeping. Soon after, Scott tossed Flareon the keys to the Mustang and they got in. The sound the car made when Flareon turned it on made his body shake with excitement. Once Flareon pressed the button above him opening the middle garage door, he drove the Mustang out to the street, and followed Scott's directions to a small abandoned airport to practice. After six hours of practice, which including three fuel stops and five tire changes, Scott was more than impressed on how well Flareon was able to handle the Mustang's raw power. "I have to say Flareon, you were right. You have no doubt tamed this beast of a car. My ex-crew definitely has a reason to fear you now, even Ren. Tell you what...how about me, you, and Twilight go have some pizza for lunch. I know this great place called Cutie's Pizza that makes the best pizza in Miami." Soon after, they returned to Canterlot Mechanics to pick up Twilight. Scott decided to let her sit up in front, while he sat in the back. Flareon backed the car out of the garage and drove to Cutie's Pizza. After they arrived, Flareon parked the car and they got out. They went inside and Flareon saw that it was small place. There was only five tables present. When they sat down at a table, it wasn't long before a young girl came to take their order. This girl perfectly resembled Apple Bloom.

"Welcome to Cutie's Pizza," the girl happily said, "My name's Abrielle. What can I get ya?" She then spotted Scott. "Oh hey Scott! Back again I see!"

"Hey Abrielle," Scott replied with a smile, "We'll have a large cheese stuffed crust pizza." Once Abrielle went back to put in their order, Flareon looked behind him and saw two other girls, who resembled Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, working in the kitchen. There was also another girl, she was older and taller than the other three, who looked exactly like Cheerilee. Judging by the type of shirt she was wearing, this Cheerilee must have been the manager of the restaurant. Abrielle soon came back to give them their drinks. Twenty minutes later, Abrielle brought them their pizza and just like Scott said, it tasted amazing. It was probably the best pizza Flareon ever had in his life.

"So good," Flareon muttered with his mouth full.

"See? I told ya! Best pizza in Miami!" Scott exclaimed proudly. Once everyone was finished eating, Flareon decided to get down to business. The time for fun was over. It was time to start getting serious. That is until Flareon spotted Twilight trying to eat her piece of pizza with her mouth and had to help show Twilight how to eat with her hands. Scoot was confused as to why Twilight was acting funny, but he decided not to say anything.

"Scott...please tell me everything regarding your ex-crew. If I'm going to beat the best group of racers in Miami, I'm going to need all the help I can get," Flareon said. Scott then finished his drink and set down his cup.

"Alright," he replied, "I'll tell you everything I know about them. Might as well start from the bottom up. First there's Penelope, nicknamed Penny, who is the youngest and least experienced racer out of the five. Penny may be goofy and carefree, but don't think she isn't a threat on the street. Penny has this unexplainable sixth sense that allows her to evade traffic. She refers to it as her Penny Sense. I still to this day have no idea how she does it, but Penny is somehow able to predict the future. Her car is a pink 2000 Mitsubishi Eclipse GS. It may not be fast, but it makes up for it's lack of speed with high acceleration and handling to be able to easily weave in and out of traffic. Add that to her Penny Sense and Penelope is one tough girl to beat. Her race of choice is a circuit race in the downtown area where the traffic is very heavy. Next up is Rebecca, aka the Drift Queen. By her alias, you can probably already tell her race of choice is a drift race. She usually likes to drift up in the Winding Hills. Rebecca considers drifting a thing of beauty, like an art. She absolutely hates to get her car scratched. Trust me, you don't want to find out what happens if you even damage her car in any way. Speaking of Rebecca's car, it's a purple 2012 Aston Martin DBS. It tuned for drifting along with drift type tires. We're going to need to teach you how to drift before you can race Rebecca. After her is Annie. Born and raised in Texas where she perfected driving off-road. Her type of race is both a street race and an off-road race, or more precisely, a cross X sprint race. Annie's car is an orange 1998 Toyota Supra. It's fitted with special tires that helps it drive off-road. She's practically unbeatable off-road. Even though off-road may be her bread and butter, Annie's weakness lies on the street where she isn't as perfect. If you can manage to keep up with her during the off-road sections, you may be able to pass her up on the street sections. Next is Fleur. She's very timid and shy. She's doesn't like to race against people head-to-head. Instead, she prefers to race alone in a hot-lap race. Even though Fleur is shy, she is a beast on the street. It's almost like Fleur has this wild personality she hides deeps down. For Fleur, racing is the only thing that allows her to feel free. Her car is a yellow 2014 Porsche Cayman. Overall, it's perfectly balanced in speed, acceleration, and handling. Not much to say other than you just need to race faster than Fleur and beat her time. Last but not least, we have Ren. In comparison to the other four, Ren is the most talented and skilled racer in the crew. She is has very big ego and is ultra competitive. Her race of choice is a drag race. In all my years as a racer, I have never seen anyone who can launch off the starting like she can. In a total of fifty drag races, she not lost a single race. Ren's car is a light blue 2014 Chevy Camaro tuned for speed and acceleration. This will probably be your biggest challenge. Finally, we have the leader of the crew, Nitro. Unfortunately, I can't tell you much about him other than I hear he likes sprint races. What I can tell you is his car is a white 2014 Nissan GTR. There's a reason that car is nicknamed Godzilla. It's an absolute monster. Speed, handling, acceleration, horse power, everything is just perfect about it. The problem is if he's gotten better since the last time I raced him, Nitro might even be more dangerous than Ren now." After Scott was done talking about his crew, Flareon could tell that he still missed being with his friends. In addition to getting back the Elements of Harmony, Flareon wanted to get back Scott's crew for him. After they paid for the pizza, Flareon, Twilight, and Scott got back in the car and returned to Canterlot Mechanics. Once they arrived, Scott quickly got to work tuning Flareon's Mustang in preparation for the race against Penelope tonight. It was time for Flareon to takedown Nitro's crew.


	7. Flareon VS Penelope

Chapter 6  
Flareon VS Penelope

Once Scott was finished tuning the Mustang for speed and handling, including putting in a NOS boost system, Flareon pulled out the cellphone Nitro gave him from his pocket. Flareon then turned it on and went to the contacts where he found Penelope's number. After Flareon selected it, he waited a few seconds for her to answer it. Not a moment later, she finally picked up.

"Hello?" Penelope asked.

"Hey Penelope. It's me Flareon. I'm ready to race," Flareon replied.

"Okey Dokey! Meet me at Sunset Boulevard downtown. I'll be waiting," Penelope said. After she hung up, he put the cellphone back in his pocket. Just as Flareon turned around, Scott tossed him the keys to the Mustang.

"Well...I've done all I could do to her. The button for the NOS system is located on top of the shifter," Scott said, "Don't worry about Twilight, I keep an eye on her. Good luck." Soon after, Flareon got into his car, turned it on, and drove out of the garage. He then headed to where Penelope was waiting for him. Later on, Flareon found Penelope's pink Eclipse. As he pulled up beside her, she rolled down her window.

"Hey there Flareon!" Penelope exclaimed happily, "Turn on your GPS so I can upload the race map to you! By the way...this is going to be a three lap race. Hopefully you're able to finish the race without crashing." As Penelope giggled, Flareon started to get nervous. They would be racing through traffic after all. If he made one mistake, it could cost him his life. A few seconds later, Flareon's GPS began to display the map of the race and then showed the number five. In response, he and Penelope began to rev their engine's as the GPS counted down.

"5...4...3...2...1 Go!" the GPS yelled as both cars rocketed from the starting line. As expected, Penelope easily took the lead thanks her to car's high acceleration and light weight. As a right turn came up, Flareon tapped the brake and turned his steering wheel hard right as his Mustang went into a drift, just like Penelope's car did. Immediately, they found themselves faced with traffic. It wasn't long before Flareon saw Penelope's Penny Sense in action. It didn't matter what came her way, Penelope was easily able to avoid it as if she knew it was going to happen. Flareon however, didn't have a sixth sense like Penelope, so he had to make due with trying to dodge the traffic the best he could. As both cars made it to a crowded intersection, a large truck suddenly appeared in front of Flareon's path, which forced him to take drastic measures. He then slammed on the brakes and turned the car quickly to the left. If it wasn't for Flareon's fast thinking, he would have hit the truck head-on. That would have been game over. As Flareon was trying to recover, Penelope gained a huge lead on him. He then forced his car into next gear and tried to catch up to her. However, that part itself would be very difficult. Every time Flareon would gain up to Penelope, traffic would get in his way, which kept him from going faster. As the third lap started, Flareon was going to have to do something different if he was going to win this race. The only thing that could possibly beat Penelope's Penny Sense was to just wing it, take dangerous risks, and hope for the best. This meant there would be a very high possibility of him crashing, but considering how desperate things were getting, Flareon was left with no other choice. Making a bold decision, Flareon pushed the petal down harder and veered his car into the oncoming traffic in hopes of gaining ground on Penelope. As dangerous and crazy as his plan was, it was actually working. It wasn't long before he finally caught up with her. Just in time too as the finish line shown on the GPS was only a mile away. However, just as Flareon was about to pass Penelope, he noticed ahead that the right lane was closed. The only shot to make it through would be to take the middle lane. Unfortunately, only a single car at a time could fit through.  
As Flareon was about to take the middle lane, Penelope suddenly appeared out of nowhere and veered in front of him, blocking his only chance at victory. Unless he found another way, there was no chance of him getting in front of her. Flareon then noticed on his right that there was an open sidewalk path. He quickly decided it was now or never and turned his car right and went down the path. However, a short distance down the path there was a flat bed tow truck with it's bed slanted up in an angle. It looked just a ramp. It was at that moment Flareon was hit with an idea.

"Here goes nothing!" Flareon yelled as he reached down and pressed the red NOS button. Immediately, the car's speed shot up as orange flames emitted from the tail pipes. A couple of seconds later, the Mustang made contact with the truck ramp and was seen flying off it. Penelope was in complete awe as the Mustang was shown flying above and landed right in front of her. Soon after, the finish line came up and thanks to Flareon's last minute miracle jump, he managed to win the race.

"Drat," Penelope muttered as she pulled into an empty parking lot where Flareon was just getting out of his car. Once Penelope parked her car, she got out and shook Flareon's hand. "Great race Flareon. That was so much fun! Let's race again sometime ok? Well...here you go." She slowly unhooked the Element of Laughter that was around her neck and gave it to him. Flareon smiled in return as it was one element down and five more to go. After he thanked Penelope, Flareon got back into his car and headed to Canterlot Mechanics to tell Twilight and Scott the good news. As Flareon turned around a corner, Penelope was seen reaching into her pocket and took out her cellphone. She then went to the contacts and selected Nitro. Not long after, he picked up.

"I'm sorry Nitro...I lost," Penelope muttered in a disappointed voice.

"I expected better from you Penelope," Nitro replied. He clearly wasn't happy with her lose against Flareon. "So much for your legendary Penny Sense. You're pathetic." Before she had a chance to reply, Nitro disconnected the call. As a result, Penelope sighed as she got back in her car and drove off. Meanwhile, in a run-down apartment somewhere in Miami, Nitro was sitting on a couch watching TV. There were two big and bulky guys that looked exactly like Snips and Snails present in the room. They were called Matt and Male, or more precisely, Nitro's personal muscle backup. This was their apartment room that they were letting him stay at, but as of now, it was Nitro's apartment room.

"Um...are you mad Penelope lost to Flareon boss?" Matt asked. In response, Nitro burst out laughing.

"Mad? Why would I be?" Nitro asked sarcastically, "All Flareon did was beat some stupid little girl that can't even put two and two together. I actually don't know why the others think Penelope should be allowed to be part of the crew. They say she's their best friend, but like I could care!" As Nitro began to laugh again, Matt and Male decided to join in too. Now that Penelope was defeated, Flareon was setting his eyes on the next target in Nitro's crew, the Drift Queen Rebecca. 


	8. Flareon VS Rebecca

Chapter 7  
Flareon VS Rebecca

After a solid week of drift practice, Scott decided Flareon was now ready to race Rebecca. Flareon pulled out his cellphone, turned it on, and selected Rebecca in the contacts. Not a moment later, she picked up.

"Yes?" Rebecca asked.

"Hey Rebecca. It's me Flareon. I'm ready," he replied.

"Very well dear. Meet me on top of Winding Hills. It's located just east from the city. I'll be waiting," Rebecca said. After she hung up, Scott closed the hood of the Mustang and tossed Flareon the keys.

"Well...I've finished tuning the car for drifting and put on fresh drift tires," Scott said, "The rest is up to you Flareon. Just remember...don't wait too long to make your move or else you won't have a chance at beating her." After Scott and Twilight wished him good luck, Flareon got into his car and turned it on. Once he drove out of the garage, Flareon headed to Winding Hills. Hopefully one week of drifting practice would be enough for him to conquer the Drift Queen. Later on, Flareon made to the top of Winding Hills, where Rebecca was waiting in her Aston Martin. As he drove up to her, she rolled down her window.

"I see you finally made it...a little late I might add," Rebecca said, "Turn on your GPS so I can upload the race map to you. Also...please do me a favor and don't fall off ok? The last racer I faced didn't take my warning seriously." After she gave him a smile, Rebecca turned to her right and activated her GPS. A few seconds later, Flareon's GPS began to show a map of the race. Similar to before, the GPS started to countdown. In response, Flareon and Rebecca started to rev their car's engines.

"5...4...3...2...1 Go!" the GPS yelled as both cars' tires screeched on the pavement while smoke emitted from them. As the first left turn came up, both Flareon and Rebecca forced their cars into a drift. She soon managed to take the lead as her car drifted past under him. At that moment, Flareon remembered how Scott told him to not wait too long to take the lead. Flareon then gripped harder onto the steering wheel and turned hard right as he drifted down a right curve. Just as Flareon was about to overtake Rebecca, she pushed down on her accelerator more and managed to retain her lead on him down the straightaway. Passing Rebecca wasn't going to be an easy feat to accomplish, that was for sure. Turn after turn, and corner after corner, Flareon desperately tried to take the lead from Rebecca. Unfortunately, every time he got close, she would pull the rug of victory from under his feet. Flareon was learning the hard way why Rebecca was referred to as the Drift Queen. Was there any hope of a rookie like him beating someone who was a master at drifting? Similar to his race against Penelope, Flareon was going to have to push himself and his car farther and harder if he was going to have any chance at beating Rebecca. Just in time too as the finish line was one right turn away. Flareon then pushed down on his accelerator and turned hard right into another drift. Flareon tried the best he could from keeping his car from falling off the cliff as his car's tires touched the edge of the road. Luckily for him, his sudden last second burst was able to catapult him in front of Rebecca as he crossed the finish line and won the race. Flareon had somehow managed to pull of a miracle win against Rebecca.

"I can't believe I lost," Rebecca muttered as she pulled her car over by Flareon. After Rebecca turned her car off, she got out and walked towards Flareon. "That was a very elegant and beautiful display of drifting Flareon. You have my respect as a fellow racer." She then took off the Element of Generosity from her neck and tossed it to him. Flareon smiled in return as it was now two elements down and four more to go. After he said goodbye to Rebecca, Flareon got back in his Mustang and headed to Canterlot Mechanics. Once Flareon as out of sight, Rebecca pulled out her cellphone, turned it on, and selected Nitro's number. It wasn't long before he picked up. "Nitro...I'm sorry dear," Rebecca muttered, "I lost."

"First Penelope and now you Rebecca. Is that what I should expect from the best crew in Miami?" Nitro replied in an angry tone, "You better pray Annie beats him or else you and Penelope will be quickly finding yourselves being arrested by the police and thrown into jail for illegal street racing. Don't think for a second I won't do it." He suddenly disconnected the call as Rebecca was left alone to her thoughts. Rebecca then sighed deeply as she got back into her car and drove off. Meanwhile, in Nitro's apartment, Nitro had just thrown the TV remote at the wall, leaving a hole in it as a result. He then slowly sat back on the couch and continued watching TV as he snacked on an orange. "Good for nothing losers," Nitro said as he took another bite from the orange in his hand, "Why is that moron Flareon so determined to get back those worthless Elements of Harmony? If Flareon knows what's good for him, he'll give up now and save himself the embarrassment of losing to me...if it ever comes to that." Now that Penelope and Rebecca were defeated, it was now time to Flareon to race against the next target on his list, the off-road racer Annie. There was no doubt this was going to be his toughest challenge yet.


	9. Flareon VS Annie

Chapter 8  
Flareon VS Annie

In preparation for the race against Annie, Scott helped train Flareon in driving the rear-wheel drive Mustang in dirt. After nearly three days of practice in an abandoned construction yard, Flareon felt he was ready to take on Annie and get back the Element of Honesty. As night fell in Miami, Flareon took the cellphone out of his pocket, turned it on, and selected Annie's contact number. She picked up three seconds later.

"Annie here...what do y'all need?" she asked in that same country accent that reminded him of Applejack.

"It's me Flareon. I'm ready," he replied confidently.

"Glad to hear it. Meet me at Sun Valley Avenue. Hopefully you're as good as Penelope and Rebecca said you are," Annie said. After she hung up, Flareon put the cellphone back in his pocket.

"Remember Flareon...your best shot at beating her is during the street sections. Don't push yourself too hard during the off-road sections or it could cost you the race," Scott said as he tossed him the keys, "I've fitted the Mustang with special tires to help her handle on dirt and lower the possibility of her spinning out. Also, I tuned her for acceleration and handling." Scott and Twilight wished Flareon good luck as he got into his car and headed to where Annie was going to meet him at. If this was going to be anything like the race against Penelope and Rebecca, it was going to be a very tough challenge. Not to mention, Annie was the third best racer in Nitro's crew. Later on, Flareon found Annie's Supra and pulled up next to her. Annie seemed more than ready for a race. Her expression showed how confident she was.

"You may have beaten my other two friends, but don't think for a second I won't go down without a fight! Trust me...you don't wanna mess with a girl from Texas!" Annie exclaimed as she reached to her right and turned on her GPS. Not a moment later, Flareon's GPS began to show the map of the race. Both drivers began to rev their engines as the GPS started to count down.

"5...4...3...2...1 Go!" the GPS yelled. Immediately, both cars jumped from the starting line as the race between Flareon and Annie was off to a fast and furious start. This time however, Flareon managed to take the lead as his Mustang's horse power far surpassed Annie's Supra. Unfortunately, the lead didn't last long as they soon went from the street to off-road. Before Flareon realized it, Annie has passed him as he desperately tried to keep control of his car as he weaved it right and left down the curvy dirt path in between some houses. Just then, a jump appeared before them and both cars were seen flying off it. As the cars landed back on the ground, dirt and rocks flew everywhere. If it wasn't Scott tuning the Mustang for acceleration, Flareon would probably be very far behind Annie as her car drive on dirt as if it was born on it. Eventually, they made it back to the street. Flareon quickly put the Mustang in next gear as he easily was able to pass up Annie. This time he would try to get as much of a lead on her for when another off-road section came up. That plan was quickly ruined as they were soon faced with traffic. This prohibited Flareon from gaining a larger lead on Annie. It wasn't long before another off-road section came up and just like before, Annie managed to regain the lead. Worse news, the finish line on the GPS was coming into view. The last leg of the race would be off-road. If Flareon didn't do something fast, he was going to lose. It was at that point Flareon remembered he still had a full tank of NOS. It was very risky and dangerous, but if Flareon used the NOS now, he might have a shot at passing Annie and winning the race. Seeing as how they were going to finish the race on a straightaway, Flareon decided it was now or never and pressed down on the NOS button. Immediately, the Mustang's speed accelerated as oranges flames emitted from the tails pipes. Just as he was about to gain up to Annie, Flareon suddenly spotted a tall dirt ramp ahead. As the Mustang hit the ramp, it shot off it like a rocket, and flew directly over Annie. As the car made contact with the dirt ground, Flareon tried as hard as he could to keep it under control. Thanks another last second gamble, Flareon managed to keep in front of Annie and crossed the finish line. Once Annie parked next to him, she got out of her car and tossed him the Element of Honesty. Flareon couldn't help but smile as he now recovered three of the six Elements of Harmony.

"I'm glad to see those two were right. You really are a special racer Flareon," Applejack said, "It was an honor getting to race you. Whenever you're up for another go...just give me a call ok?" After Flareon said goodbye to Annie, he got back in his car and headed back to Canterlot Mechanics to give Twilight another Element of Harmony. A couple of minutes later, Flareon returned to the garage and drove the car inside. Before Twilight was able to ask how it went, he tossed her the Element of Honesty. Twilight was more than relieved as she ran up to Flareon and kissed him. As Twilight rushed back to their room to put the element with the others, Scott walked over to Flareon.

"Penelope, Rebecca, and now Annie? I knew I was right to believe in you Flareon!" Scott exclaimed happily as he gave him a high-five, "How about we celebrate with some Cutie's Pizza tonight? My treat!" Not only has Flareon managed to defeat Penelope, Rebecca, and Annie, but he was able to get back the Element of Laughter, Generosity, and Honesty. Even though Flareon, Twilight, and Scott had a reason to celebrate, they knew it was only going to get harder from here on out.


	10. Fun Times At Club Everfree

Chapter 9  
Fun Times At Club Everfree

As another night fell in Miami, Scott was seen asking Flareon to go downtown to pick up some packages of car parts he had ordered. Once Flareon left, Scott went over to a nearby table and put on a light jacket. Meanwhile, Twilight was lazily flipping through channel after channel on the TV. "There's nothing good on," she muttered bored. Just then, Twilight turned her head slightly and saw Scott preparing to leave the garage. "Hey Scott...where are you going?"

"I'm...uh...just going for a walk," Scott replied awkwardly as if he didn't want to tell her where he was really going, "I'll be back later." Before Twilight had a chance to respond, Scott quickly left the garage. Seeing as how there was nothing on TV to watch, Twilight decided to follow Scott secretly to see where he was going in such a hurry. Twilight tried as best she could not to let Scott see her as Twilight followed after him. Fifteen minutes later, Scott was seen entering what seemed to be a building of some sort. As Twilight got closer, she could hear music playing inside it. Twilight looked up and saw glowing pink neon letters that read 'Club Everfree'. On the right side there was a pink neon outline of a girl hanging on a pole.

"Club Everfree?" Twilight muttered to herself, "I wonder why Scott didn't want to tell me he was coming here." Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she cautiously entered the club to see what Scott was up to. As Twilight walked inside the dark lit room, there was a girl doing this strange type of dance on a pole in the middle of the room. After closer inspection, this girl looked vaguely familiar like Trixie. She was in a strange outfit that showed off most of her body. On the left side of the room was a lounge area, while on the right side, there was a bar. Twilight also noticed that most of the people in the club were guys that were whistling at the girl dancing. It wasn't long before Twilight spotted Scott sitting on a chair at the bar. Scott was staring at the girl dancing as if he was enjoying it. As Twilight attempted to approach him, she accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh...excuse me." It turns out the person she bumped into was none other than Zecora's human counterpart.

"It's fine my dear," she replied, "Oh wait...you wouldn't happen to be the new girl that was scheduled to perform today?" Before Twilight was able to respond, the woman signaled Twilight to follow her. "My name is Ziona and I'm the manager of Club Everfree." Ziona then lead Twilight into a room where a bunch of girls in the same unique outfit as the girl on stage were talking to each other. "Everyone," Ziona said as she pointed at Twilight, "This is the new girl. Please show her the ropes and get this girl ready for her performance." Soon after, Ziona left the room and a girl walked up to her. It was hard for Twilight to keep her composure as this girl looked exactly like Cadance.

"Hey there! My stage name's Candy," she said, "What's yours?"

"Twilight," a nervous Twilight replied. In response, Candy giggled.

"No...not your name. I meant your stage name," Candy said, "My real name's Casey, but my stage name is Candy."

"Oh...um...mine's Sparkle," Twilight said. Casey then walked back a few steps and began to admire her.

"Let's see...yep! You definitely have a perfect stripper body. Great legs, nice body, beautiful looks, not to mention...your breasts are perfect in both size and shape. That will no doubt makes those guys go absolutely crazy."

"Thanks...I guess," Twilight replied as she was staring to feel very uncomfortable for some reason. A few seconds later, Casey gave Twilight one to those outfits everyone else was wearing and waited for her to put it on. A few moments later, after a quick change of clothes, Twilight was seen wearing a stripper outfit. As she began to look at herself, Casey touched Twilight's shoulder and smiled. Just then, they heard cheers and whistling come from outside the room.

"Let's give a big round of applause for Taffy!" a voice exclaimed, "The next dancer will perform is just a few minutes." Soon after, the girl named Taffy came walking into the room. Immediately, the others girl surrounded her and started to congratulate Taffy on her performance. Just then, Taffy spotted Twilight and pushed the girls out of the way as she walked over.

"Who the heck are you?" Taffy asked as if she didn't want Twilight to be here. Before Twilight could answer, Casey pushed Taffy away.

"Back off Tiffany!" Casey shouted, "Don't think you can scare away another one. This is Twilight and she's the new girl." In response, Tiffany scuffed at them.

"New girl huh?" Tiffany sarcastically replied, "Listen up Twilight! I'm the best dancer here and there isn't anyone around that can perform on a pole like me. You better not think for a second of trying to challenge me for the throne. It's mine!" Tiffany then turned around and walked away.

"Ignore her Twilight," Casey said, "That spoiled brat is Tiffany and she thinks she's better than everyone else. The best way you can shut her up is to go out there and put on the performance of a life-time." Suddenly, a knock sounded from the dressing room door.

"Hello girls? We're ready for the new girl to perform," the male voice said, "By the way...what's her stage name?"

"It's Sparkle," Casey replied. Once the guy's footsteps disappeared, Casey signaled Twilight to follow her to a door on the east side of the room that read 'Stage Entrance'. "Well Twilight...it's time! Go out there and shake your money maker!" Casey exclaimed as she pushed Twilight through the door. As the door quickly closed behind her, Twilight walked nervously towards the pole in the middle of the room as every single guy in the room had their eyes set on her.

"Please welcome to the stage...Sparkle!" the voice shouted. Meanwhile, at the bar, Scott was seen finishing another drink.

"I'll have one more," Scott said to the bartender. As the bartender went to get him another drink, Scott turned in his chair to face the stage. He nearly fell off it after seeing Twilight walking towards the pole on stage. "What...Twilight?!" Unfortunately, Scott was left dumbfounded as music started to play in the background. Twilight slowly grabbed onto pole as she continued to look around the room at everyone staring at her. She then set her sights on the metal pole before her.

"Well...here goes nothing," Twilight muttered as she started to perform a dance the best she could. What was shown happening next was almost too impossible to believe. Twilight was putting on a show so amazing that it was able to force every guy in the room to stand up and cheer loudly for her. The best way to explain this is that Twilight was somehow possessed natural pole dancing talent, even though she was originally born as a horse. Go figure. Meanwhile, the door leading to the dressing room was open. Casey and the other girls were watching Twilight's performance in absolute shock and awe, except for Tiffany, who was seething with fury. It wasn't long before guys starting tossing single dollar bills at Twilight, who was having the best time of her life. Ten minutes later, the music stopped signaling the end of her performance. Twilight couldn't help but blush as she waved at her adoring fans who were chanting her stage name Sparkle. Just then, Twilight spotted Scott sitting at the bar. He had the look of complete disbelief stamped upon his face. She quickly stepped off the stage and ran up to him.

"Holy...Twilight...I didn't know you were a stripper!" Scott exclaimed, "That performance you just put on was...unbelievable!" In response, Twilight giggled as her cheeks turned bright red.

"Thanks Scott. By the way...what's a stripper?" Twilight asked as she smiled completely oblivious at what she had done just a few seconds ago. Scott was still so amazed by her performance that he didn't pay attention to the fact Twilight really didn't know what a stripper was. Once Twilight went back to the dressing room to change back into her clothes, she said goodbye to Casey and the others girls, while Tiffany was still fuming in the corner. They were sad to find out that Twilight told them she wasn't going to be able to take the stripper job. Soon after, Twilight and Scott were seen walking back to Canterlot Mechanics. They eventually arrived back at the garage to see Flareon on the couch watching TV. When he heard them come into the garage, Flareon grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Where have you two been?" Flareon asked as he walked over to them.

"Dude! Flareon!" Scott burst out, "I didn't know your wife was a stripper!"

"I still have no idea what a stripper is, but that was so much fun dancing on the pole! You should have seen all those guys cheering for me Flareon!" Twilight exclaimed as she smiled. A few seconds later, Flareon was seen lying unconscious on the ground with a bloody nose. Eventually, he regained consciousness and had Twilight promise to never speak of what happened in Club Everfree to anyone ever again. 


	11. Flareon VS Fleur

Chapter 10  
Flareon VS Fleur

Now that Flareon had defeated Penelope, Rebecca, and Annie, all that was left was Fleur, Ren, and Nitro himself. It was time to take on the time trial ultra shy girl Fleur. After Flareon took out his cellphone, he turned it on, and selected Fleur's contact number. It wasn't long before she picked up.

"Um...hello," Fleur muttered.

"Hi Fleur. It's me Flareon. You ready to race?" Flareon asked confidently.

"Oh ok...that's fine," Fleur replied, "Meet me at Seacrest Drive...if you want...it's ok if you don't though...bye." After she hung up, Flareon put the cellphone back in his pocket.

"Remember Flareon...you just need to drive faster than Fleur and beat her time. A single mistake could be costly, so be careful. Other than that, you should be able to beat her," Scott said, "I added an extra NOS tank to your car because I'm pretty sure you're going to need it." Scott and Twilight wished Flareon good luck as he got into his Mustang and headed to where Fleur was going to met him at. Later on, Flareon found Fleur's yellow Porsche Cayman and pulled up behind it. Just then, her car door opened and Fleur came out. She was seen wearing the Element of Kindness around her neck.

"This is going to be a hot lap race ok? So...um...I'll go first and then you'll go second," Fleur muttered as she looked down at the ground, "Hopefully you'll be able to get within ten seconds of my time. I'm very fast." Fleur then got back into her car and started the engine. Suddenly, her expression changed completely as a mischievous smirk spread across her face. "Beating this novice punk will be easy. I'm not going to let the boss down." She quickly reached to her right and activated her GPS. A few seconds later, it began to show the race map. Fleur gripped the steering wheel tightly as she reeved her car's engine while the GPS started to countdown.

"5...4...3...2...1 Go!" the GPS shouted as her car's tires began to emit smoke as it shot out from the starting line. Fleur giggled manically as she was determined to make sure Flareon didn't beat her lap time. Fleur hardly ever used her brake as she drifted around every corner instead. This way she didn't waste precious seconds slowing down. Traffic proved to be nothing for Fleur as she easily managed to weave in and out of cars that blocked her path.

"Make way slowpokes!" Fleur yelled angrily. After she was able to escape the traffic, Fleur was soon faced with a series of sharp turns and twists, but those didn't even prove a worthy challenge for her. She easily conquered all of them perfectly. Soon after, Fleur came upon a long straightaway. The finish line was only a mile away. Fleur quickly reached down to her shifter and pressed a red button. Immediately, the car's speed skyrocketed as orange flames came out of the tailpipes. Not a moment later, Fleur blazed across the finish line. She then drove up behind where Flareon was parked at. Fleur noticed her GPS read 12:01 and she couldn't be happier. Similar to before, when she got out of her car, Fleur's personality completely did a 180. "Flareon," Fleur said rather nervously, "My time was 12:01. Let's see if you can beat it. Good luck." Once Flareon drove his car near the starting line, he turned on his GPS and waited for Fleur to upload the race map to him. Five seconds later, his GPS began to show a map of the race. Flareon reeved his car's engine as the GPS began the countdown.

"5...4...3...2...1 Go!" the GPS shouted. In response, the Mustang's rear tires screeched loudly as it jumped quickly from the starting line. Flareon was going to need to drive as fast as possible to beat Fleur's time. Instead of slowing down, Flareon decided to drift so he didn't waste time. This was the right decision as Flareon was already slightly behind Fleur time wise. Eventually, he was met with traffic after a hard right turn. Flareon pushed the accelerator down harder as he weaved in and out of the crowded street. After a few minutes of battling traffic, Flareon turned left down a road through some houses. Soon after, he was forced to drive through a series of difficult turns. Right, left, left, right, left, right and right again as Flareon kept drifting through them without breaking a sweat. It wasn't long before Flareon found himself driving through the same long straightaway as Fleur. He quickly noticed the finish line was coming into view on the GPS. In a blink of an eye, Flareon reached down near the shifter and pressed the red button, which activated the nitrous. The needle showing the car's MPH immediately started to move down as orange flames emitted from the tailpipes. A few seconds later, Flareon crossed the finish line. After he parked behind Fleur, Flareon looked to his right and what he saw next made his heart skip a beat. His time finished a perfect 12:00. Flareon had amazingly beaten Fleur by just one second. He then turned his car off and got out.

"So Flareon...what was your time?" Fleur asked.

"Sorry Fleur, but I finished in 12:00. I won," Flareon replied. Fleur actually didn't seem at all surprised she lost.

"I see," Fleur muttered, "You won fair and square. It was a pleasure racing against you." As Flareon was thanking Fleur for the race, she gave him the Element of Kindness. Flareon was started to get exited as he only needed to get back two more Elements of Harmony. After Flareon drove away, Fleur took out her cellphone and called Nitro to tell him what happened. Overall, Nitro was not pleased as he was seen kicking the coffee table at the wall in an act of furious rage in response to hearing that she lost. Now that Flareon had defeated Fleur, he soon found himself faced with racing the best driver in Nitro's crew. It was time to race against Ren.


	12. Flareon VS Ren

Chapter 11  
Flareon VS Ren

After Flareon got some well-deserved rest, Scott woke up early in the morning to start tuning the Mustang in preparation for Flareon's race against Ren tonight. He put on new tires, changed the oil, refilled the NOS tanks, calibrated the speed and acceleration to the max, and everything he could possible do to the car to help increase Flareon's chances of winning. Scott knew how good Ren was and how this would be nothing compared to the others Flareon has faced so far. As night eventually fell on Miami, it was finally time to get things started. After Flareon took out his cellphone, he immediately selected Ren's contact number. It wasn't long before she picked up.

"Yeah? What do you need?" Ren asked.

"Hey Ren...it's Flareon. It's time you and me settled this. You're all that stands between me and Nitro," he replied, "You ready?"

"Nueva Street...five minutes," Ren said without hesitation. She quickly disconnected the call.

"Listen...Ren may be talented and skilled, but she is a hot head," Scott said as Flareon put his cellphone back in his pocket, "Any mistake she commits, you'd better make her pay for it." After Twilight and Scott wished Flareon good luck, he got into his car and headed to where the race against Ren would take place at. Flareon was going to get back the Element of Loyalty no matter what. Ren may be a more experienced racer than him, but Flareon had Twilight, Scott, and everyone back home in Equestria counting on him. Meanwhile, Ren was talking to Nitro on her cellphone as she was driving to met up with Flareon.

"Don't worry about this chump Nitro. I got this!" Ren exclaimed confidently.

"You'd better not lose then Ren," Nitro replied. He quickly hanged up before she could respond. Back at Nitro's apartment, he got up from the couch and put his cellphone back in his pocket. Nitro then turned to Matt and Male.

"Come on guys...let's go," Nitro said as he walked towards the apartment door and opened it.

"Where are we going boss?" Male asked. In response, a mischievous smirk spread across Nitro's face.

"We're going to pay our dear friend Scott a visit," Nitro replied. Soon after, they got into Nitro's GTR and were seen heading for Canterlot Mechanics. Later on, Flareon and Ren were parked side by side on an empty street.

"I hope you're prepared to eat my dust Flareon!" Ren shouted.

"Not before you're ready to eat mine Ren," Flareon replied. Just then, both GPS began to countdown the start of the race.

"5...4...3...2...1 Go!" the GPS shouted. Immediately, both cars rocketed from the starting line. It wasn't long before Ren gained an early lead on Flareon. Her shifting reflexes were clearly better than his. However, this was not only a race between Flareon and Ren, it was a race between two powerhouses Ford vs Chevy, or more precisely, Mustang vs Camaro. Flareon quickly shifted into next gear and was able to regain the lead. Both cars were seen flying across the street at high speeds like two furious jets. However, his lead didn't last long as Ren went into next gear and catapulted herself back into first. Back and forth both cars kept passing each other over and over. Neither driver was able to gain an edge for even one second. Just then, Ren noticed the finish line was coming into view on the map. They were now only a mile away from the finish line. In response, she reached down and pressed a blue button on her shifter. Immediately, the car's pipes emitted blue flames as the Camaro's speed skyrocketed. Ren looked into her rearview mirror and saw that Flareon's Mustang was slowly shrinking in the background.

"I won! I won! I won!" Ren exclaimed happily as she couldn't contain her excitement. Meanwhile, Flareon was seen laughing for some reason.

"Sorry Ren...too early," Flareon muttered as he reached down and pressed the NOS button on his shifter. Not a moment later, the Mustang's speed shot up as orange flames roared from the tailpipes. Ren was enjoying her victory so much that she didn't see that Flareon quickly catching up to her, but she did notice when Flareon passed her because the look on Ren's face was absolutely priceless. A second later, Flareon crossed the finish line followed closely after by Ren, who was hitting her steering wheel in anger. Ren couldn't believe she lost. After Flareon pulled over on the side of the street, he got out and saw something flying towards him. He quickly caught the object. Flareon smiled happily as he looked down at the Element of Loyalty in his hands.

"You won Flareon...no other way to put it," Ren said in a defeated and disappointed voice. She then walked over to Flareon and shook his hand. "Great race dude. I gotta admit...you got some awesome racing skills. Don't expect me to go easy on you next time though." In response, both Flareon and Ren burst out laughing. However, the time for celebration was suddenly interrupted when Ren's cellphone began to vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Ren asked. The smile on her face slowly disappeared as the call went on. "Yeah...yeah...I'm sorry Nitro...but...ok...I'm not...ok...fine." She then turned around and handed her cellphone to him. "Nitro wants to talk to you." Flareon cautiously reached out and took it.

"Yeah? What do you want Nitro?" Flareon asked in a serious voice, "I hope you're not thinking of chickening out of our race...are you?" He could hearing Nitro laughing through the phone.

"Of course not Flareon, I'm a man of my word after all, but...what say we make this race a little more interesting," Nitro replied, "Care to say some words my dear?" What happened next made Flareon's heart skip a beat.

"Flareon! Help!" Twilight yelled.

"Twilight? Twilight?!" Flareon shouted. Suddenly, her voice became muffled as if she was being kept from talking. It wasn't long before Nitro returned.

"Wow! I have to say Flareon...Twilight sure is quite a handful," Nitro said as he chuckled, "Too bad about your buddy Scott though. Last time I saw him he was face down on the floor after getting KO'd by Male." In response, Flareon's blood began to boil.

"Nitro! This is just between you and me! Leave Twilight out of this!" Flareon yelled angrily. Unfortunately, his outcry didn't faze Nitro one bit.

"Here's the deal...If you win, I'll give you back both Twilight and the Element of Magic, but if I win, you'll never see your precious wife ever again," Nitro said, "Meet me at Paradise Drive in ten minutes." Before Flareon had a chance to respond, Nitro hung up. As Flareon was left trying to figure out what do to, Ren slowly approached him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nitro...he...kidnapped Twilight," Flareon replied as he gave Ren back her cellphone. In response, Ren's eyes widened in shock. Even she couldn't believe that Nitro, her boss, would stoop this low.

"I'm so sorry Flareon," Ren replied. Just then, Ren reached out and touched his shoulder as she gave him a reassuring smile. "You can leave the rescuing Twilight part to me and my friends ok? You just worry about beating that jerk Nitro."

"Thanks Ren...I'm counting on you guys," Flareon said as he got back into his Mustang and drove away. Later on, Flareon was seen heading to where Nitro was going to met him at for their showdown, while Ren was busy talking on her cellphone as was driving down a street.

"I don't have much time to explain Fleur. Just tell the others it's urgent. We'll meet up at my house ok? See ya," Ren said as she turned off her cellphone and set it down on the passenger's seat. Not only was Flareon racing for the Element of Magic, Twilight's life was suddenly in jeopardy. No matter what, Flareon was going to make sure Nitro got what he deserved for hurting Scott and kidnapping Twilight.


	13. Flareon VS Nitro

Chapter 12  
Flareon VS Nitro

It seemed like forever that Flareon was driving through the dark streets of Miami. The thought of Twilight scared and worried all alone tied up somewhere made his stomach ache with pain. He had failed his job as a husband. It was his fault that Twilight had been kidnapped. If anything bad happened to her, Flareon would never be able to forgive himself. "Please Ren, everyone...save her...save Twilight," Flareon muttered to himself. Flareon quickly snapped out of his depressed state when he saw Nitro's Nissan GTR come into view. That sorrow immediately turned to rage as Flareon slowly pulled up along side Nitro.

"Hey there Flareon," Nitro said as he was clearly enjoying the angry look on Flareon's face, "It's about time you showed up."

"Everything you've done...all of it...you're going to pay for it, one way or another," Flareon replied in a serious tone. Instead of replying back, Nitro reached to his right and activated his GPS. Soon after, Flareon's GPS began to show the map of the race. Both drivers began to rev their car's engines as the GPS began the countdown.

"You're not the only one whose been practicing you know," Nitro yelled confidently, "I've been training for this moment when I could finally crush you at your own game all mighty chosen one!"

"5...4...3...2...1 Go!" the GPS shouted as Flareon slammed his foot down on the accelerator with all his might. Both cars quickly jumped from the startling line as Flareon managed to grab an early lead. However, the race between him and Nitro was only just beginning. As both cars drifted onto another street, they were immediately faced with heavy traffic. Flareon pushed down on the accelerator and he weaved in and out of the traffic cars. Nitro was following closely behind him. However, Flareon was paying to much attention to Nitro that he failed to see a traffic car turn in front of him. As a result, Flareon quickly hit the brakes and swerved into the oncoming traffic to avoid crashing. Due to his mistake, Nitro was easily able to pass him. Flareon pushed down hard on the accelerator and tried to get the lead back. After they made it past through the traffic, both drivers found themselves drifting thought tight turns and curves of the Winding Hills. Thanks to the time Flareon spent practicing drifting, he was able to pass Nitro and regain the lead. After a few minutes of drifting, they eventually made it out of the Winding Hills and back onto the street, where they were faced with more traffic. Nitro quickly pushed down on his accelerator and managed to pass Flareon again. However, Flareon wasn't going to let Nitro get too far ahead of him and immediately shifted into next gear. His car rammed Nitro's back bumper hard. Nitro was seen cursing at Flareon as a result. Thanks to Flareon's tactic of making Nitro lose focus of the race, he was able to pass Nitro again and regain the lead. As both cars drifted through traffic on another turn, Flareon and Nitro soon found themselves racing down a long straightaway. Flareon's heart began to beat faster as he noticed the finish line was coming into view. Immediately, both drivers pressed their NOS buttons at the same time. As a result, both car's speed increased as they emitted orange flames from their tailpipes. Both cars were seen roaring down the street tied neck and neck. Neither driver was able to gain an edge as both of their cars had reached their max speed. As the nitrous from both cars emptied, Flareon suddenly felt something hit his car hard on the right side. Apparently, Nitro was trying to ram Flareon off the road in a desperate attempt to win the race. However, Flareon wasn't going to go down without a fight and turned his car hard right and hit Nitro. Both cars continued to bash each other as the finish line was getting closer. Just as Nitro was preparing another hit, Flareon slammed down on his brakes. As a result, Nitro missed his target. His car immediately lost control and started to flip over and over as parts of the car flew off in different directions. Nitro's car then went over a railing and disappeared from Flareon's rearview mirror. Not a moment later, Flareon crossed the finish line. However, Flareon barely had time to celebrate his victory as he saw Ren's Camaro, along with her friends' cars and Scott, parked together in front of him on the street. What happened next forced Flareon to get out of his car and run towards them. Twilight was seen stepping out of Ren's car.

"Twilight!" Flareon yelled happily as he ran up to her. Flareon immediately embraced Twilight in a tight hug and kiss her. He could feel the tears from Twilight's face falling onto his shirt. "Thank God you're ok." Flareon then looked at everyone smiling at him. "Everyone...thank you."

"Don't sweat it dude," Ren replied, "Once we found out where Nitro was keeping Twilight held up, rescuing her was a piece of cake. Those knuckleheads Matt and Male learned the hard way what happens when you mess with five pissed-off girls. You should have seen Fleur though. She punched Male so hard, he was knocked out before he even hit the floor!" In response, Fleur began to fidget nervously as she blushed.

"Um...it wasn't that big of a deal Ren. It was just an accident," Fleur muttered. As a result, everyone burst out laughing. Unfortunately, the time for celebration would have to be put on hold as they got into their cars, Twilight with Flareon, and headed to where Nitro had crashed. Later on, they parked their cars where the smoke from Nitro's car was coming from. As Flareon walked cautiously down the hill, he signaled for them to stay put while he checked on the crash scene. As Flareon was checking the wreckage for Nitro, he spotted Twilight's Tiara, the Element of Magic, lying on the ground. As Flareon picked it up, he suddenly heard Twilight screaming frantically.

"Flareon! Look out!" Twilight yelled. Unfortunately, Flareon had barely enough time to turn his head before something hit him hard on his back, knocking the tiara out of his hand. It was none other than Nitro, who looked slightly scratched, bruised, and bloodied from the crash, standing over him with an evil smirk on his face. Before Flareon had a chance to get back up, Nitro kicked him in the stomach and began to laugh as Flareon started coughing.

"Come on! Get up!" Nitro shouted, "I'm not done with you yet!" He then waited patiently as Flareon slowly got back up. After Flareon brushed himself off, he got into a fighting stance along with Nitro as both drivers were preparing to fight. Flareon could hearing Twilight and the others cheering for him from atop the cliff. As Nitro tried to punch him, Flareon parried his attack and delivered a counter blow directly on the right side of Nitro's face. As Nitro attempted to recover from the hit, Flareon quickly reared back his right fist and punched Nitro in the face again, but it didn't stop there. Flareon continued to attack and counterattack Nitro over and over again. As blood was beginning to fall from Nitro's mouth and nose, he reached down into his pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife. Nitro immediately began to charge at Flareon and he tried to stab him. After a few well-timed maneuvers, Flareon dodged another of Nitro's attacks. He then grabbed Nitro's right arm with his left hand and used his right elbow to slam down directly on it, forcing him to drop the knife. Before Nitro had a chance to retaliate, Flareon punched him in the face with all his might. The force of the punch was so strong, it knocked Nitro backwards onto his car. A loud thud from the impact echoed throughout the clearing. As Nitro coughed up blood, Flareon signaled for the others that the fight was over. As Twilight walked over to Flareon, Nitro smiled weakly at her.

"You were supposed to be mine Twilight," Nitro muttered, "You were my Guardian Angel."

"A girl isn't something you posses Nitro. She isn't a tool to be controlled by you. She's not your slave," Flareon replied in a serious tone, "The only person to blame for her breaking up with you is yourself." He then grabbed Nitro's shirt collar. "Come on! Get up! We're going back home where you're going to face your punishment." After Flareon helped Nitro stand up, he turned to Twilight. "You ready?" As she nodded her head slowly, Twilight reached down and picked up her tiara. Once she put it on her head, Twilight reached out with her right had. Suddenly, her hand began to glow bright pink as magic was quickly gathering inside it. Twilight then fired a magical beam in front of her. Not long after, a portal showing the room where the magical mirror was being kept back in Equestria appeared. Twilight took off her tiara and put it in her purse with the other Elements of Harmony. Before Flareon, Twilight, and Nitro walked into it, Ren spoke up halting their progress.

"You guys aren't from around here...are you?" she asked. In response, Flareon turned his head back to see the curious looks on Ren, Scott, and the other's faces.

"No," Flareon replied. Just as he was attempting to explain to them the real story, Twilight smiled at him as she shook her head. She then looked back at the others too.

"Let's just say...me and Flareon are from a world where we're best friends with you guys," Twilight said.

"I see," Ren replied, "I guess we'll leave it at that then. Just promise us this...come back to visit again sometime ok?"

"It's a promise," Flareon and Twilight said together.

"Don't worry about your Mustang Flareon," Scott said as he gave Flareon a thumbs up, "I'll be sure to keep her safe for you." After Flareon and Twilight said their goodbyes to Scott and his newly regained crew, they turned around to face the portal. With Nitro held tight in his right hand and Twilight in his left, Flareon leaped into the portal with them. It was finally over. Flareon and Twilight were going back home to where their friends and family were waiting for them.


	14. The Return Home

Chapter 13  
The Return Home

In almost no time at all, Flareon, Twilight, and Nitro found themselves being thrown out of the mirror. They were back inside Canterlot Castle in Equestria. As Flareon and Twilight got back up, they kept tripping on their own hooves and accidentally bumping into each other. It seems that the sudden transition from human to pony was the cause of this. Eventually, Flareon and Twilight were able to find their balance. Not long after, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna appeared, along with some royal guards. As Nitro was being taken away, probably to Prison Island no doubt for multiple crimes, they could hear him yelling at the top of his voice that was echoing throughout the hallway. "Mark my words! I'll have my revenge! You hear me Flareon?! I'll make you pay!" Flareon grabbed Twilight and embraced her as Nitro's furious rant slowly died down.

"You two were gone for an entire month. I was starting to get worried. I'm glad to see your both ok," Celestia said, "I take it you got back the Element of Harmony?" In response, Twilight opened her bag and showed Celestia the six elements resting safely inside. Celestia was very pleased and relieved.

"So...what kind of world did that magical mirror lead to?" Luna asked. Before either of them could respond, Solana, Spike, and their friends rushed into the room. Immediately, Solana jumped into the open hooves of her parents.

"It's about time you guys got back!" Solana exclaimed happily.

"It's been so boring here without you!" Rainbow Dash complained.

"What in tarnation were you two doing in there that took you so long?" Applejack asked. As Flareon looked at Twilight, she smiled back at him as she nodded her head.

"Sit back and relax everyone...this is going to be a long story," Flareon replied. He then began to tell them how the mirror lead to the Equestria Human World where there were human versions of everyone, how he had to race Nitro and his crew in different types of race to get back the Elements of Harmony, how Twilight got kidnapped by Nitro, how Ren and her friends were able to rescue her, and how he beat up Nitro in a fight. Flareon however, left the part about the strip club out for obvious reasons. After he was done, everyone was left absolutely speechless. It took a couple of seconds before Rainbow Dash finally broke the silence.

"What was my human self like? I bet she was super cool, super fast, and super awesome right?" Rainbow Dash asked in anticipation.

"If you mean a super big ego and a complete hot head...then yes," Twilight replied. In response, everyone, except for Rainbow Dash, burst out laughing.

"What about me?" Solana asked. Immediately, Flareon and Twilight stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry Solana, but because Flareon was already a human, he doesn't exist in the Equestria Human World. My human self isn't married yet," Twilight replied. In response, Solana looked at the floor disappointed. Flareon quickly tried to find a way to cheer her up.

"Even still...when that Twilight does gets married, her child will probably look like Solana," Flareon said. He then looked down at his daughter. "I know she'll turn out as great as you." Solana giggled as he rubbed her head.

"Hey Flareon," Twilight said, "We should totally get one of those stripper poles put in our house so I could practice pole dancing more! Wouldn't that be fun?" Before she was able to utter another word, Flareon covered her mouth with his right hoof.

"I thought I told you to keep that quiet!" Flareon muttered angrily. Unfortunately, the damage had already been done.

"What's she talking about Flareon?" Applejack asked, "What's a stripper pole?"

"Can Twilight teach me pole dancing? Please?" Rainbow Dash pleaded. As everyone began to bombard Flareon with questions about stripper poles and pole dancing, it wasn't long before he eventually lost his patience.

"Enough!" Flareon shouted as his face was burning red-hot, "No more questions about strippers, poles, or dancing! Don't make me go Flame God Mode! I swear I'll do it!" As a result of his outburst, everyone let out a disappointed sigh as they clearly wanted to learn more about the subject, but considering Flareon was threatening to burn down the city, they stopped talking about it.

"So...what's going to happen to that guy Nitro?" Fluttershy asked. It was Princess Celestia who responded.

"Nitro is being sent to Prison Island as we speak," Celestia replied, "There is a very small chance he will ever get out."

"Serves him right!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Anyone who hurts our friend like he did deserves to be locked up in that place forever!" Soon after, they began to have a heated discussion about Nitro and how he should be punished. However, the discussion was causing a depressed aurora to fill the room.

"I'm glad you two are back though," Rarity said in an effort to break the rotten mood Nitro was leaving behind, "Equestria just wasn't the same without its prince and princess."

"Can we come with you to the Human World next time?" an ecstatic Pinkie Pie asked, "I really want to meet my human self!" Immediately, everyone began to shiver at the thought of two Pinkie Pies.

"I have to admit though...I want to see my human self too," Applejack replied. It wasn't long before everyone was begging Flareon and Twilight to let them come along the next time they entered the Human World.

"We promise," Flareon and Twilight said together. A few minutes later, Flareon, along with his family and friends, said goodbye to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and headed for the Canterlot Train Station. During the long train ride back home, Flareon and Twilight decided to tell them more about what the Equestria Human World was like. Their friends loved every minute of it as this was one train ride they wished would last forever.


	15. Spring Break

Epilogue  
Spring Break

Three months after the Nitro fiasco, Flareon and Twilight decided to return to the Human World. This time with Solana, Spike, their friends, and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Once everyone got accustomed to their human bodies, they met up with Scott and his crew at Canterlot Mechanics to discuss what they should do. Overall, Flareon succumbed to multiple nosebleeds along the way as the girls kept asking the same question. What are these things on my chest? Not to mention, they keep lifting up their shirts and showing their breasts to him. It was almost too much for Flareon to bear, but somehow, he was able to resist fainting. As expected when the others meet their human selves, both sides were very interested and intrigued. Unfortunately for Celestia and Luna, the only way they could see their human counterparts is if they got arrested and sent to jail. Celestia and Luna immediately refused any offer to do so. The biggest surprise they encountered was that Scott's younger sister Tina, Twilight's human self, was visiting for the week. It turns out she was able to get some time off for Spring Break. Twilight was beyond impressed by how her doppelganger was attempting to earn her Bachelor's Degree while studying at Miami University. Spike however was more interested in the two Raritys rather than his own human self. His attempt to hit on them ended in a blink of an eye, but Spike vowed he wouldn't give up no matter what. In the end, everyone agreed to going to the beach to have some fun. Later on, the sun was shown shining brightly in the cloudless sky at the beach that was crowded with tourists visiting Miami for Spring Break. "We're finally here!" Solana exclaimed happily. She was seen wearing a cute one-piece swimsuit.

"Thanks for buying us these swimsuits Scott," Rainbow Dash said. She was wearing a bikini like the other girls were.

"You're welcome Rainbow Dash," Scott replied, "We received a lot of money from the races we won last week, so don't worry about paying me back. Consider it a gift from us ok?"

"The beach is so beautiful," Celestia said as she was admiring the beachfront, "Don't you agree sister?" Luna was seen hiding behind her.

"Is it always this...crowded?" Luna asked nervously.

"Well it is Spring Break after all," Scott replied, "This is pretty how it usually is during this time of the year."

"Don't tell me Princess Luna...are you afraid of people seeing you in your bikini?" Rarity asked as she couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Luna trying desperately to hide behind Celestia.

"This outfit doesn't provide enough necessary clothing for my body," Luna replied as she blushed embarrassed, "People...can see...everything."

"That's the point darling," Rebecca replied with a smile, "This way we can show off our bodies to impress guys...right Flareon?" Everyone began to laugh as Flareon looked away while his face was turning red.

"Are we just going to stand here yapping or are we going to have some fun already?!" Rainbow Dash shouted. In response, everyone quickly ran towards the beach as their Spring Break had officially began. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna decided to relax and enjoy the sun as they sunbathed. Solana found some kids her age and was seen helping them build a giant sandcastle. Flareon and Scott helped show Twilight and Tina how to surf. The others were playing in the ocean. As for Spike, he was once again attempting to try and impress Rarity and Rebecca who were sitting in chairs reading fashion magazines under a big umbrella. He was flexing the small muscles on his arms at them. They appeared to be paying no attention to him.

"What do you think ladies?" Spike said with a smirk, "How are you liking the gun show?" He eventually gave up after thirty minutes of complete silence from them. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Ren were walking along the beach talking, when suddenly, Rainbow Dash spotted something that intrigued her. It was a rental shop that rented out jet skis.

"Awesome," Rainbow Dash muttered as she admired the jets skis resting on the water, "What are these things Ren?"

"Jet skis," Ren replied, "Want me to rent a pair?" Once Rainbow Dash said yes, Ren walked over to the shop owner and rented two jet skis. After Ren showed Rainbow Dash how they operated, she got on the jet ski opposite of her.

"I bet I could beat you to that pier over there!" Rainbow Dash shouted confidently.

"You may be my doppelganger, but there's no way you can beat me!" Ren yelled in response. In almost no time at all, Rainbow Dash and Ren were shown racing each other on their jet skis across the ocean. Later on, Flareon and Scott were seen playing a game of volleyball against Rainbow Dash and Ren. Applejack and Twilight were watching from the sidelines.

"Hey Twilight?" Applejack asked, "How come Flareon acts different towards us in our human form? Is there something wrong with him? Is he sick?" Twilight couldn't help but giggle at Applejack's question.

"No...he's not sick," Twilight replied, "You see...it's because we're wearing our bikinis. I talked to Rebecca and she told me these bikinis are the best way us girls can show off our sex appeal. That's the reason Flareon has been acting funny." Just then, a mischievous smirk appeared on Applejack's face.

"Oh...I see," Applejack replied, "Hey Flareon! Look over here!" As Flareon turned his head towards her, Applejack was shown doing a sexy pose. Flareon quickly put his arm up to his nose trying block any amount of blood that would fall out as a result of looking at Applejack. However, that would prove to be a costly mistake.

"Look alive Flareon!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she spiked the volleyball at him. Unfortunately, Flareon had only enough time to turn his head slightly too see the ball heading directly to his face. The force of the ball hitting his face was so powerful, it knocked him to the ground. Everyone burst out laughing as Flareon started to spit out sand from his mouth. A couple of hours later, Scott took them to a seafood restaurant for dinner. After they finished their food, Scott raised his glass of soda up in the air.

"Here's a toast to best friends!" he said as everyone else raised their glasses up too.

"Best friends!" they replied together. A few moments later, they were shown getting their picture taken in a group photo by a photographer. This was one moment they wanted to cherish for the rest of their lives.


End file.
